true love A sesshomaru and kagome love story
by kileyg6
Summary: kagome is betrayed n she is in love with sesshomaru


True love

Chapter 1

its been 2 years scents me and inuyasha desicided to be friends and not lovers and I accepted it because I had fallen out of love with inuyasha a year earler.

Hey kagome do u want some food?

Oh yes sango thank you.

Kagome are you ok sango asked her friend.

Huh oh yes sango im alrght I was just lost in my thoughts.

Oh ok sango said.

Then inuyasha came around the conner.

Hey kagome I need to talk to you.

What do you need to talk about inuyasha? Kagome said.

Just come with me and ill tell you.

Ok inuyasha.

Sango can you pls watch shippo for me?

Oh yes I dont mind miroku should be back from the hot spring so ill be alright to watch shippo.

Ok sango thank you kagome said

Then kaome walks away with inuyasha.

Inuyasha and kagome alone

So inuysha what do need to talk about ? Kagome asked of her friend.

Kagome I need to tell you something? Inuyasha said with a mad look on his face.

Ok inyasha what is it? And why are you mad? Kagome asked.

Im mad because of YOU kagome.

What! Why I have done nothing inuyasha! Said with shock in her eyes and voice.

Yes you did kagome inuyasha said loudley.

Ok then inuyasha just what did I do to you to make you mad at me? Kagome said to her friend.?

What you did was thanking that id let you go and that id let you leave me! Inuyaha said to kagome

What! Was all kagome could say.

Kagome get it in you head that id never let you leave me never id kill you first be for id see you with someone else inuyasha said takeing kagome bye the neck.

She was just shooked bad and scared to death.

Back at camp

Shippo your awake sango said

yes sango I just need a nap but um where is my momma at songo? Shippo asked sango

Oh she went with inuyasha to talk.

Oh ok shippo said

Then miroku comes back to the camp

Hi miroku sango said to him.

Good day sango said miroku

And good day to you as well shippo miroku said aswell.

Yes it is was all shippo said.

Sango.?

Yes miroku sango said.

Would you like to acompney me to kaede's village?

Yes I would love to but what about shippo? Sango said

Ill be fine sango im going to go find my momma. Shippo said to his friends.

Will you be ok looking for her alone miroku asked shippo?

Yes ill be fine yall go ill be alright I promise. Shippo said

Ok then shippo miroku said kella come said sango

Then they left and told shippo to tell the others where they went.

OK shippo said as they felw away.

  


Bake with inuyasha and kagome

Shippo followed kagome's sent to a opening near a spring. 

Shippo arived where kagome and inuyasha where and all he saw was inuyasha's clawed hand on his mothers neck and he could see the fear in her eyes and he became worried for his mother.

Shippo come here I can smell you inuyasha said with anger still in his eyes.

Kagome looked up at inuyasha and said with his clawed hand still on her neck she said pls inuyasha dont hut my son she said as she started to cry.

Inuyasha looked back at kagome and said im not gonna hut him you stupid bitch as he grabed shippo bye the tail and shippo yelled out crying afraid for both himslfe and his mother.

Then all of a sudden kagome kicked inuyasha makeing him let them go then kagome ran to shippo and grabbed him and ran back to the camp to find it empty. Shippo kagome said.

Yes momma he said still shaken.

Where did sango and mrioku go?

Oh they went home for a while.

Oh ok good she said as inuyasha jumped in the trees yelling IM GOING TO KILL YOU BITCH.

Kagome was worried but trying to hide it form shippo as she ran to put him in her bag and put a barrier up around it. As she did inuyasha ran up to her and grabbed her neck and chocked her leave his hand mark on her neck then he thew into a tree. Inuyasha stop kagome said as he came towards her.

Why should I kagome inuyasha said.

Because im you friend kagome said.

I dont care that your my friend you have kikyo's soul and if you die she will live. I promised her that I would kill you if you ever left me kagome inuyasha said smileing evilley as he watch kagome cry more then he hit her over and over agein then he picked her up and seeing blood runing down from her head she held out his hand and hit her once more before she said the one word he hated the most. Inuyasha kagome said he looked her and she said inuyasha SIT then he drooped her and he crashed face first into the ground. Then kagome got up and ran to shippo as fast she could be for she felt a sharp pain in her back and side and she fell bleeding out and all she said was why inuyasha then she passed out with tears in her eyes.

Shippo saw as his mother lay there unconscious and he cried saying to himslef I need to find help but I cant until inuyasha leaves so shippo stayed where he was until he saw inuyasha leve. Inuyasha looked at kagome and said serves you right for thinking that you more than just a copy of kikyo now ill go to her to see if she has her soul back. And with that said inuyasha left. Shippo look around and seen that he was gone. 

Shippo then ran to his mother to see if she was alive she was but barley as he seen the barrier his mother put up crumble. He started to cry and said hold on momma im going to get help he said. But from who he said sango and miroku are far away the only person who could help him and his mother was none other than the lord of west so shippo ran to the western lands he was just hoping that he would find him.

In the western lands with lord sesshomaru.

Hn I smell worry and tears said sesshomaru qiuteley to himslef. Wonder who it is he also said and he soon got him answer when shippo came into vew. 

Shippo are you ok said rin worried foe her friend.

Shippo what is worng sesshomaru said.where is your mother the meiko he also asked. Shippo sesshomaru said agine with a little anger in his voice where is kagome he said? 

Oh lord sesshomaru I need your help plz come with me quickly plz shippo siad to the mighty lord. 

Ok shippo he said ill follow you he said a little worried In his voice.

Rin he said.

Yes mi lord she said 

Stay with ah-un and jaken.

Ok mi lord rin said as he followed shippo back to where kagome is.

Back to kagome with shippo and sesshomaru

As they near the camp sesshomaru could smell blood and he new this scent as well.

As the aproched the camp the smell of blood was more stronger and he wanted to know why,

Then he got his answer he saw kagome unconscious and bleeding.

His face had a look of worry for the human girl. But before he new it he was at her side with light speed to see if she was still breathing she was but barley he then grabs her bag the one he new was hers cause it smelled like her and then said shippo how do u travel he said. 

Shippo said in momma's bag. And with that lord sesshomaru told shippo to hop in the bag as he picked up kagome and headed back to his camp where he would take care of her until she could tell him what happend to her.

Back at sesshomaru's camp

Rin sesshomaru said 

Yes mi lord rin said as she looked at lady kagome In his arms 

I need you and shippo to get some water so I can look at her injury's.

Ok mi lord they said. And ran to find some. 

Joken follow them if anything happens to any of them it will be your head understod. 

Y-yes mi lord he said and ran to catch up to the kids before they get in themselfs trubble.

Sesshomaru and kagome alone 

He undress her to look at her injury witch wasen't bad just a scrach.

The kids came back with the water. 

Here you go mi lord rin said.

Thank you rin now you and shippo go play and leave me tho help lady kagome pls.

Yes mi lord rin and shippo said at the same time.

Wile the kid where playing he took a cloth and washed the wounds out when he asked shippo if there was anything in her back he could use as a bandges so shippo gave him the bandges to him and retund to pla with rin 

And thens lord sesshomaru begane to wrap her wounds up. He then noticed that she did not have any extra clothing so he took one of his extra kimono tops and put it on her after he took her out of her other outfit that was torn. He mad sure she was coverd up fully be for putting a coth oh her head to wash the blood off and the blood from her lips as well.

Sesshomaru's thoughts 

Hn for a human woman she is really beautiful.

She is very powerful as well but her beauty dose her no right she is verry nice to very person she meets and she loyal as well I wish I could have her for myself as my mate.

Huh what am I thanking I sesshomaru would never mate h-her I don't thank I could lie to my self about that I could mate a human but only if its her but why ive been feeling this way ever cents I meet her I wonder why though sesshomaru said in wonder than his best chimed in at that time to tell him.

You love her that is why you fell that way 

Impossible I couldn't be in love with her sesshomaru said to his beast 

But it is true and you know it because I love her as well his beast said back 

If you love her then it must be true sesshomaru said with a slight smile at that thought.

Ill keep my love for her to myself for now until she is ready to know.

Yes for now but I would like to know how she came to be this way with these injury's his beast said to him.

Yes your right I would like to know how as well sesshomaru said to his beast. I will ask the kit what happen to them. So I need you to be quite he said with a slight growl.

Alright sesshomaru but we shall talk agien the beast said then fell into quiteness.

Back at camp with shippo and rin

Shippo come here said sesshomaru.

Alright mi lord im comeing shippo said 

As shippo come up to him shippo asked yes lord sesshomaru is there something you wish to talk about said shippo.

Well shippo he said I would like to know what happend to you and kagome he said to shippo.

Ok mi lord I will tell you what I know about what happen to my moomma and me shippo said.

Ok then pls tell me shippo said sesshomaru.

Ok mi lord I will said shippo.

Well mi lord I was asleep then I woke up and asked our friend sango where my momma was she told me that she and inuyasha went off to talk some where and I then said that I was gonna go find my momma and she said ok and her and the monk miroku where going back to the village for a wile he said to the lord of the west.

Ok shippo what happen next sesshomaru asked the kit.

Well I followed momma's scent to a clearing near a spring to find that inuyasha had her bye the neck choking her to where she almost passed out. Then he scentsed I was there and he told me to come out and I move alittle but I was worried and then momma said to inuyasha pls don't hurt my son and he said that he was not gonna hurt me and then he grabbed me by my tail and I screamed then momma kicked inuyasha and he dropped us then momma ran and picked me up and we ran all the way to where the camp was and she asked where are the others are and I told her. 

And then inuyasha came in yellin at momma saying he was going to kill her. And then she placed me in her bag and and put a barrier up around me. And then inuyasha grabbed momma by the neck agine leaving his hand print on her neck.

Sesshomaru then looked over to kagome and he then he got mad but showed no emotions

And said to shippo you may continue the story sesshomaru said. 

Ok mi lord shippo said as he continued they story.

Well he had momma by the neck and he was choking her then he thew her and she it a tree and then he hit her over and over agine until he picked her up when he saw the blood coming from her head and mouth. Momma then said inuyasha he looked at her and she said inuyasha SIT and the he fell and dropped her and momma tried to run to me then inuyasha cut her with his claws and she passed out and he left to find kikyo and I dont know why shippo said.

Sesshomaru just stood there and said to shippo thank you trying to hide how mad he truly was.

Alright shippo rin its time for bed he said as the kids said ok mi lord and went to bed.

The next day 

Rin shippo said.

Yes shippo rin said to her friend.

Where is lord sesshomaru at? Shippo asked.

Oh he went to find some food for use the should be back any time now rin said to shippo as lord sesshomaru came around from the trees with a rabbit in his had.

Shippo he said is there something you wish to ask of me? He said 

Yes mi lord shippo said to the lord.

Ok then what is it shippo he asked shippo.

Well mi lord im worried about my momma is she gonna be ok he asked the lord of the west.

Yes shippo she will be fine im going to stay here with her wile jaken takes you and rin to my palace and when you arrive there have jaken tell the guards I will return when lady kagome wakes up from her rest is that ok shippo. Sesshomaru said.

Yes mi lord shippo said.

Ok then. Jaken said sesshomaru said.

Y-yes mi lord jaken said to sesshomaru.

Take the kids back to the palace and inform the palace guards that I shall return when lady kagome is felling better said sesshomaru.

But why mi lord she is just a filthy no good human wench you should not be caring for her you should just let her die jaken said with out thanking right.

Sesshomaru then grabbed the imp by the neck and said " she is not a wench she is a beauty beyond compare and I will save her if its the last thing I do so jaken will you do as your told or do I have to kill you for speaking ill of kagome in my presents? Sesshomaru said to the imp.

N-no mi lord I shall do as I was told said the imp.

Good then now leave jaken said sesshomaru as he dropped im to the hard ground.

Y-yes m-mi l-lord jaken said as he took the kids on ah-un's back as they headed to the palace.

Chapter 2

Kagome's awkeing and sesshomaru's relife 

It has been almost 7 days scents the lord of the west sesshomaru.

As sesshomaru sit near a tree resting but still keeping a close eye on kagome's heath.

Then suddenly kagome shot up crying and with fear in her eyes. 

Sesshomaru looked up and was by her side in a instant to check on her and with out warning she immediately embrace him still crying and he could do was hold her to calm her down.

After a wile kagome realize who she was embracing and her face turned bright red as she calmed down and moved from there embrace.

Kagome sesshomaru said to her.

Yes lord sesshomaru she said.

Are you alright he said.

I dont know. Umm do you know how I came to be in your camp? Kagome said.

Well after you where attacked shippo came to me asking me to help him so I did and thus I brought you to my camp sesshomaru said to kagome.

Oh well thank you very much mi lord kagome said.

Not a problem lady kagome said sesshomaru.

Lady kagome he said.

Um yes mi lord kagome said to lord sesshomaru.

When its just us you can call me just sesshomaru. He said.

Ok then sesshomaru she said blushing a little.

Then she said.

Sesshomaru?.

Yes mi lady he said.

If you wish me to call you bye your name then you can just call me kagome Is that ok she said.

Yes its kagome he said.

Then he left to catch some fish for food and kagome got lost in her thoughts.

Kagome's thoughts

Hmm so he saved me then she said to her self.

Admit it you like him said a strange voice.

Whos there said kagome.

Im your inner self I know everything about you kagome and the real reason you wanted to just be friends with inuyasha said the voice to kagome.

Oh really now then pls tell me why you think I just wanted to be friends with inuyasha. Kagome said.

Its because you are in love with sesshomaru.inuyasha's brother am I right.

the voice was right.

Yes but how did you know though I never told anyone about it.

Well im your thoughts and felling's so I know that you infact stoped loving inuyasha 1year before yall said yall was just friends and then you fell for sesshomaru when he traveled with the grope when rin was ill.

Yes you are right I am in love with him but it would never happen im human. Goodbye someone is comeing ill tell him when its the right time.

Ok kagome goodbye said the voice.

Back at camp with sesshomaru.

Here you go kagome said sesshomaru.

thank you sesshomaru kagome said.

Kagome said sesshomaru.

Yes what is it she said.

Shippo told me inuyasha was the one who attacked you but he dident know why do you know he said to kagome.

Yes sesshomaru I do know why he did attack me she said to him.

well kagome can you tell me why he did sesshomaru said.

Yes I will tell you kagome said.

Ok then tell me he said to kagome.

Well 2 years ago I told inuyasha that I just wanted to be friends and nothing more she said to him.

Why did you say that said sesshomaru.

Well I said that because the year before I stoped loving im I just could find myself with him ever because infact I had fallin in love with someone else and I love that person deeply she said blushing a little.

Oh really said sesshomaru. And what did inuyasha say he said to kagome.

Well I geuss he knew that I loved some else but he dident know who but I belive he found out and that was on of the reason's he hurt me he dosent want that person to have me ever and he said he'd kill me first before he'd let me go she said to sesshomaru.

Hn was what he said first and then he said so what the other reason he said to her.

Well that would be for my soul so kikyo can live I will have to die. She said to him.

Hn was all he said before he got up and helping kagome up and put her right beside him.

Sesshomaru whats wrong she said to him.

Its inuyasha hes here he said to her.

Then she got worried a and fear overcame her.

Kagome he said I will not let him hurt you agine said sesshomaru.

She looked at him and haled onto him.

And then inuyasha entered.

What do you want little brother said sesshomaru to inuyasha.

Thats easy inuyasha said to sesshomaru. What I want brother is that girl who is holding onto you said inuyasha.

Why do you want her inuyasha said sesshomaru.

Are you mad because she no longer loves you and she has moved on to someone else said sesshomaru.

No im not mad that she no longer loves me. The reason why I want to kill her is because of the one who she fell for. If I cant have her that way then that person cant either said inuyasha to his brother.

What dose it matter inuyasha said sesshomaru. So im gessing that you hate the man she fell for then is that it little brother. Sesshomaru said.

Yes I hate him more than ever and he hates me as well. And brother the man she loves is not a man but a deamon brother said inuyasha to sesshomaru.

Ok inuyasha said sesshomaru. Who is this deamon who hates you and who kagome loves say inuyasha who is it he said to inuyasha.

Oh brother you dont know how stupid you are inuyasha said to his brother. 

You dare call me stupid. And what don't I know said sesshomaru.

The deamon who kagome loves and who hates me is YOU brother she loves you inuyasha said to sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just let a little smile show and then he looked at her and then back at his brother and said is that so inuyasha.

Yes sesshomaru it is and that's why I'm going to kill her cus if I cant have her then you cant either not that you would though inuyasha said to his brother.

Well little brother that is where you are wrong said sesshomaru.

I love her as well he said looking at kagome. I have for awhile now but I said nothing because I thought she loved you but I was apparently mistaken he said as he saw her smile.

YOU WHAT said inuyasha in suprised.

I said that I loved her sesshomaru said to inuyasha.

Just then inuyasha's anger grew immensely.

And sesshomaru moved kagome out of harms way within seccends they where by a tree a few feet away form inuyasha.

Inuyasa looked to see where he'd taken kagome and when he spotted them he saw kagome hugging up to sesshomaru and he saw sesshomaru's arm around her waist then inuyasha yelled at sesshomsru GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER SESSHOMARU SHE'S IS MINE. As he ran to sesshomaru and drew his sword.

INUYASHA SIT!!!! Said kagome. 

Kagome you bitch inuyasha said as he quickly got up and grabbed her arm sinking his claws into her arm and she screamed.

Shesshomaru was quickly by her side.

Inuyasha let her go now sesshomaru said to inuyasha with bleeding red eyes just like inuyasha's.

And what if I refused sesshomaru what are you going to do inuyasha said to him. And with in a seconds sesshomaru's hand went though inuyasha's stomach and inuyasha let kagome go and fell to the ground and became him self agine.

While inuyasha was still laying on the ground before he got up sesshomaru quickly took kagome's hand and said kagome are you alright?

Yes I'm alright my arm just hurts a little she said to sesshomaru.

Let me look he asked and she said ok.

As he looked at her injury he didn't know inuyasha geting up.

You'll be ok kagome its just a small cut he said as he took the bottom of her shirt and ripped it to where you can see a little skin he then takes the pice he ripped off and tied it around the cut.

She looks at him and says thanks.

Inuyasha gets up all the way and he sees kagome bleeding and then he sees sesshomaru and he rushes into accusing sesshomaru.

SESSHOMARU inuyasha's yell's HOW DARE YOU HURT KAGOME! He says running up to him before he knew what was going on kagome stands in front of sesshomaru and yell's SIT BOY! He falls to the ground.

Kagome what the hell did ya do that for inuyasha asked her.

Because inuyasha you where attacking sesshomaru and you interrupted something that I was about to do she said to inuyasha.

What in the hell where you going to kagome inuyasha asked her.

She ignored him and she turned to sesshomaru and looked at him as he put his hand on her check.

Sesshomaru standing there he knew what she was going to do and he said to her of course you can kagome. She smiled. Inuyasha still confused and looking at them.

Kagome then puts her hand on sesshomarus's chest and stood on her tip toes.

He leaned down a bit and as they could feel each others breath he pulled her closer to him and there lips touch as he deepens the kiss kagome kisses him back with all the love she had felt for him.

Inuyasha just stood there with his jaw dropped and then he yelled KAGOME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WHY ARE YOU KISSING HIM HES THE ONE WHO ATTACKED YOU he said to her getting a little up set.

Kagome and sesshomaru heard what he said and broke there kiss and sesshomaru whispered in her ear and said we will finish this later and nipped at her ear and she smiled.

After that kagome and sesshomaru looked at inuyasha.

Hey answer me kagome why in the hell where you kissing sesshomaru he is the one who hurt you inuyasha yelled at kagome.

She is not kissing the one who hurt her sesshomaru says as he steals another kiss from kagome.

Well sesshomaru what the hell did call that you just kissed her and she kissed you back he said to sesshomaru.

Yes I did kiss her and she did kiss me back but I'am not the one who hurt her sesshomaru said to inuyasha.

Ok then sesshomaru who did hurt her and why ant you the one who hurt her inuyasha says to sesshomaru.

Well inuyasha thats easy kagome said to inuyasha

And why is that kagome inuyasha said to her.

The reason he didn't hurt me is because he loves me and I love and if he did it would only be if I asked she said to inuyasha and looking at sesshomaru with a seductive look on her face and he smiles a little because he could smell her arousal for him.

And inuyasha kagome said the person who hurt me who left me to die was you inuyasha she said to him.

Sesshomaru stood by her and held her hand.

Kagome inuyasha said so it was sesshomaru who you fell in love with and he was the reason why you said that we will only ever be friends and thats why we said we would no longer be nothing more than friends it was all because of him because you love him not me he said to her.

Yes kagome said. I said that to you because I love him very much. I have always liked him she said but when he traveled with us when rin was ill I had realized that I was deeply in love with him kagome said to inuyasha and then sesshomare looked at her and kissed her and said to her in her ear I love you kagome and she smiled.

And you sesshomaru she was the reason why we had so many fights you did that so you could see her right he asked sesshomaru.

Yes inuyasha thtas right he said.

And sesshomaru dose that mean you love her inuyasha says do you love kagome sesshomaru he asked

Yes I do love her he said to inuyasha said 

Inuyasha got mad a little at kagome and said to her WHORE! KAGOME YOUR NOTHING BUT A STUPIED WHORE he said and then he slaps her in the face.

Inuyasha sesshomaru says as he grabbed inuyasha by the neck and threw him into a tree.

Inuyasha look at your hands sesshomaru said they are covered in her blood you hurt her you cut her and hit her and now you dare to do it in front of me you will die before it happens agine sesshomaru said to inuyasha still looking at his hand before inuyasha says I'm sorry I'm very sorry ill leave and wont see you for a while and don't worry ill inform the others that your ok he said before leaving.

Kagome and sesshomaru alone.

Sesshomaru looks over at kagome then walks over to her he then puts his hand on her face where she was hit he then leans in and kisses the side of her face then he meets her eyes.

Kagome says sesshomaru.

Yes sesshomaru kagome says looking in his eyes.

Kagome will you be my mate? Sesshomaru says to kagome. She smiles and looks at the deamon lord she loved. She then takes her hands and puts the on his face and she pulls him to her face and kisses him passionately and he returns her kiss with passion as well. She brakes the kiss and whispers in his ear. Yes sesshomaru I will be your mate she says to him smiling.

He was happy they both where. As they walk back and reach the campsite sesshomaru picks kagome up and he sits next to a tree with his back on it. He then sits kagome in his lap where she is facing him.

Sesshomaru kagome says.

Yes my love he say to kagome.

I love you she says back to him.

Sesshomaru says I love you too then he kisses her with all the love he had for her.

Kagome moans as she kisses him back as she moves her hands to the obi that is tied around his 

Waist she unties it and he takes off his kemono.

As he kiss her more deepley than before he moves his hands under her shirt and pulls it off. As he got the clothing off kagome takes off her bra and her other clothing she was now naked and so was he.

Sehssomaru look her up and down and was liking how she looked.

Kagome pulled sesshomaru to her and kissed him and he kissed her back.

Im ready kagome said to sesshomaru 

Ok love he said as he slid his fingers in to her sweet passage. She moaned and as he speed up his movement with his fingers inside her she leaned into him and kissed him and he kissed her back demanding entrance that she willing gave he slid his tongue into her mouth she moaned into him.

As he stoped his movement.

He picked her up and asked: kagome are you ok?

As to answer his question she lifted his member and she lowered herself onto him he moaned as he entered her she was wet and hot.

Sesshomaru: well ill take that as a yes that you ok.

He told her as he stood up he wrapped her legs around his waist and his arms around hers.

He entered her again she moaned loudly as did he she looked him in the eyes as he looked into her eyes too the love they had for one another was unbrakebule.

She then said to him as the was trusting in and out of her.

Kagome: I love you sesshomaru.

He looked at her and he said to her as he quicken his movenments in her.

Sesshomaru: I love you too kagome.

He then kissed her and speed up again causing her to moan none stop he felt her walls tighten and his member throb his eyes tainted red has he felt there release he bit the injunction between her neck and shoulder as he spilled hi seed with in her. He with drew his fangs and he could already see his mate mark forming and he love the way it looked oh her. A purple cresent moon mate mark. It matched the one on his forehead. 

They then feel asleep after they got dressed and she slept n his arms because they did not want to part form each others embrace.

7 years later 

Sesshomaru smiled at the fact of rembring how he and his mate wher finley together.

He had also killed inuyasha and kagome killed kikyo because they had thaken her from him while she was puped and that happen last year so there pup is now one moon old.

After his rembering all of this he decided to return to his famley where they would life a long life because kagome was now a inu because she mated him and so was there son and as for that they did indeed live forever and they even made it to kagomes time 500 years behond the well by then they had 45 pups 22 gand pups and 12 grant rand pups well I just say they 48 pup because kagoem is puped with tiplets 

They where happy and alive and safe nothing could be more wonderful. He was finley done with he is happy they both got what they needed and that was love and each other.

The end 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
